


You'll Be Fine, Babybones

by NanixErka



Series: GB SkeleFrisk [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gaster is an asshole, Gen, Skelefrisk, gaster blaster frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested~</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Fine, Babybones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gaster Blaster Skelefrisk Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194902) by doodleimprovement. 



> ADDENDUM:
> 
> This fic is heavily influenced by the fantastic one-shot GBSans and Pap fic, "Language Barrier" by That1nkyone on TUmblr. GO read it! ==> http://that1nkyone.tumblr.com/post/132463491322/language-barrier-undertale-fanfic
> 
> And while you're at it, read Spectrum because if you think that one is good, this one is EVEN BETTER  
> ==>> http://that1nkyone.tumblr.com/post/134517159502/spectrum-chapter-1

The fuzziness in Frisks head took a long time to leave, but taking a nap had certainly helped. 

The small skeleton opened their eye sockets, and was welcomed to the world by lots of fluff and a weight on their back. Slightly scared, they tried to get up but fumbled under the weight on on their back and the strange feeling of their hands and feet. They let out a frightened whimper and immediately shut up

They couldn’t /whimper/

The weight on their back suddenly moved, and they watched as blue fabric moved about while whatever was around them moved

“*kiddo?”

They looked up, eye to eye with a large skull that was vaguely familiar. It was all coming back to them now. 

The pain.

The feeling of their entire, skeletal body changing, shifting, morphing. 

Finding Sans. 

The crying. 

The pain. God, the horrible, horrible pain. Frisk had never felt anything like it in their brief, but extensive life. 

“....What happened?” They whimpered out, finding that speaking felt strange. They were using a language they’d never heard. Growls and grumbles and clicks that came alarmingly natural to them. 

“....” The larger monster -Sans- they could tell- looked away from them. Trying to figure out how to word it, probably. “*you uh…. you transformed, buddy.” he changed his nickname usage again “This form is called a … Blaster. its a family thing…” 

“...I… I don't… understand” Frisk found themselves lying down, grabbing at their muzzle and trying to cover their eye sockets with their 'arms'. “Why??” 

Sans let out a small, concerned growling sound and he leaned forward, nudging their muzzle “*kiddo, bud, you’re okay” he growled out, and saw Frisk look up at him. “*i’ll explain it best I can, alright? papyrus will be here soon” 

“P...Papyrus…?” Frisk continued to look at the skull giving them a gentle, loving nuzzle. Whether it was some weird instinct they didn’t understand or what, they leaned into it, and Sans lied himself down again, curling around their much smaller form. It felt safe. They let themselves dig into the jacket as Sans explained

“*yeah, pap is like this too… “ he started, watching them huff and lay on their side. “*we thought… well let’s just say no other skeletons can do this kind of thing” He concurred, but he could tell Frisk wasn’t happy with that answer

“B-but… I’m not related..?” Frisk continued their whimpering questions “Why did it hurt so much??” 

“It always hurts, kiddo” he sighed, looking down at frisk. They had some excess fur from his hoodie stuck on their face and were slightly preoccupied with trying to get it off with their claws. Sans let out a deep chuckle and opened his jaw, a large, blue ecto-tongue coming right out and licking the fur off. They let out a yipping noise and fell back onto his jacket 

“Saaaans!! Grosssss!” they pawed at their face and rubbed their muzzle on his coat. Sans managed a tired, but honest smile as he nudged them back on their feet. They huffed “... Sans?” 

“*yeah, kiddo?” 

“...Am I stuck like this?” Their voice was small. Sans recognized the fear. 

“*no, no, you’re fine, babybones” he crooned, and used a claw to pull them into the crook of his neck, where all the fluff was. “*you’re gonna change back. you’re good” He assured the best he could. 

“Sans! I hope that call I got from you wasn’t a-” Papyrus shouted as he came into the clearing where the two were hidden away from New New Home. The tall skeleton made eye contact with Frisk, and his jaw almost unhinged. 

“... Is that you, Frisk?” He asked, his voice quieter than usual. Frisk simply nodded. 

In a sudden sweep of movement, they were lifted up by Papyrus, dangled like a cat. They estimated that they were about the size of a husky? Micah Kingdale (MK) had recently adopted one, so they were using it for size reference. They were a little bigger than normal then. Huh. 

“Well, you transformed completely and you look healthy!!” He announced “That is the important part! How do you feel?” Frisk tried to croon out an 'Okay, I guess' but Papyrus furrowed his brow. 

“Oh, yes! The language barrier. I'd nearly forgotten! Give me a moment” he put Frisk down, and backed up. 

Frisk watched as Papyrus was engulfed in his orange magic, and stared as the tall skeleton shifted and morphed into a /very/ tall bone monster. Their jaw almost opened all the way. 

“Can you hear me now, Frisk?” Papyrus asked in growls and clicks - the language that Frisk assumed was just how they spoke. Frisk nodded. “Excellent! Now, how do you feel?”

“Uh… okay, I guess” They answered, looking back at Sans, who was lying down, his head up and watching them. He reminded them of stone beasts aside a chapel; observant, fear-inducing, but reassuring. “Sans said you and him would… explain?” 

“And we shall!” Papyrus’ more lean body stretched before laying itself down. He was considerably more graceful looking than Sans. He was reminding Frisk of those Egyptian cats. “Sans? How shall we start?” 

“*i guess starting with Gaster would be a smart” he suggested. “*you should get comfortable, frisk. This is gonna be a long explanation” Frisk nodded, and waddled over to Sans, who tried hard as he could not to snort at their attempt at walking. “*it gets easier” he assured as they tried lying down and just fell over on their side. He snorted then 

“Sans! Don’t laugh!” Papyrus chided “You and I were just as bad when we were babybones” He reached his head down to Frisk. “You’re doing great, Frisk! Are you ready to listen?” 

Frisk nodded, but before they could say anything, they were lifted up by the back of their somehow still together sweater, and placed comfortably in between San’s crossed forelegs. 

“*lets get started then”

The conversation was anything if not extensive. They started with talking about Gaster, about their creation as weapons to break the barrier. They traded lines when talking about Gaster - as it was clear as crystal that the two had very different views of the monster, but digressions were made when they talked about his change of heart near the end of his life, and his sacrifice when he fell into the core and was erased from the minds of all but his own creations

They talked about meeting him again after Frisk told them about the door in Waterfall. They were stunned that the man behind that door wasn’t just a shy monster man, but the man that was the “father” to them. They told Frisk that they’d investigated along with Alphys a few months after Frisk's…. “First death” as they now called it. 

Sans was the first to mention that Gaster was not who he used to be. The core had messed with him something awful. It had skewed his soul, his personality. He wasn’t the good doctor anymore, and he caused a lot of ruckus and trouble before the brothers, alphys, and a little help from King Asgore got that man shoved back into the void where he belonged. 

Then the conversation turned anatomical and physiological. Papyrus gladly showed Frisk how they worked, from walking and jumping to the infamous “blast”. Sans explained most of it, and Frisk watched from the surprisingly comfortable position under Sans’ head. 

“*and well, that's really it. We’re basically structured like cats, and can shoot lazers from our mouths” Sans concluded, with Papyrus nodding 

“Would you like to try, Frisk?” Papyrus encouraged. Frisk nervously looked up at Sans, who lowered his head and nudged Frisk forward. 

“*go on, kid. you gotta learn to do this at some point” he stated “...*this is a part of your life now” 

Frisk took in a deep breath, nodded, and stood up, feeling filled with DETERMINATION as they looked up at Papyrus. 

“Alright, wonderful! We’ll start with walking, since that's the easiest” he nodded “I am certain that with my training you will get used to this form in no time at all!” His confidence was infectious. “Sans, how about you join us?”

“*nah. i’m good” 

“Lazybones” Papyrus shook his head. 

And lessons started. 

Frisk picked up walking and running easier with Papyrus to imitate. And when they were told to climb up to his head, they took to that like a natural. Sans was pleasantly surprised when they sat on top of Papyrus’ muzzle and glowed in pride. It was then that he realized how tiny they were. Sans was about the side of a two story house when standing, and Papyrus was even taller. But Frisk was just… My lord, so small. He almost chuckled, but instead stayed quiet, as Papyrus put them down, and started teaching them about the blaster

Sans was just waiting for the blowback. 

After three tries, Frisk managed to build up the magic in their mouth. It was a cool burn, like holding an ice cube for too long. 

“Great! Great!” Papyrus encouraged “Now, let it out! You can work on building more magic in the future, but its for the best that you get it out now before it starts to hurt too much” 

Frisk took in a metaphorical breath, and when they exhaled, the blast was released. It was a little harsher than expected, and the poor little bone puppy was thrown backwards, landing on their back with a yip. Sans snorted. Yes, that was what he was waiting for. 

“*guess that blast was a little too much for you, huh kiddo?” He growled out. Papyrus had never looked more indignant

“Sans, I swear!” He huffed, carefully approaching Frisk “How do you feel, Frisk?” 

“I’m okay…” they mumbled, pushing themselves back to their feet and trying to display some semblance of happy. Their tail was wagging rather aggressively. They supposed that would have to do. 

But as they marched over to Sans, a sudden shiver went through them. It was a familiar feeling in all of the wrong ways. It was a feeling they’d had just before they’d transformed. They looked up, trembling at the brothers, who both wore worried looks on their faces. 

“*.. you felt that, didn’t you?” Sans didn’t really ask. 

“But.. How can they hear his call?” Papyrus turned his head to Sans - any semblance of happy gone from his face, which was rare to see. 

“*does it matter?” Sans got up “*we don’t have much time” 

“T-time for what??” Frisk managed to ask. They were starting to feel funny. Tensed up and unable to relax. 

“*he’s screwing with you, kiddo” Sans stated, turning his head “*that call is him saying he’s done playing, I guess” 

“D-done…. Play-” Frisk whimpered out a yelp as they felt a sudden compression on their back, like when you dig your nails into your flesh. 

“*breathe, frisk, breathe” Sans instructed, but it fell on deaf ears. Frisk let out several shrill, tense sounds of pain that vaguely resembled screams as their bones crunched inwards, their tail inverting almost, and their muzzle pushing in. God, this was even worse than before! 

Their eyes were shut tight and the more they changed back - regrowing lost fingers and losing the hind legs in favor of a more human stance - the more their animalistic whimpers and yelps of pain turned into actual cries and wails coming from the 9 year old's actual voice. And if you though hearing the sound of a dog being kicked was bad, hearing the savior of the underground crying is /worse/. 

Papyrus was the first to change back, but he didn’t react nearly as fast as Sans did, who was already holding to Frisk as his form quickly morphed from that of the skeleton beast to that of… well, just a skeleton. Frisk was on the last of their re-formations as he picked up the tiny child, and gripped them tightly as they cried. 

The radiating pain went away slowly, and was leaving them aching even after the return to their normal, skeletal form. They just couldn’t stop crying, not as they felt themselves pushed against Sans’ jacket, which they buried their head into, nor when they were moved and jostled as Sans bought them back to the house. 

Their crying started to simmer down as Sans sat himself on the large couch in his living room, and Papyrus went to make Frisk’s favorite tea. 

Sans' comforting hug gave them the courage to open their sockets, and look at Sans, who was observing them almost analytically. They couldn’t read him. But the moment they made eye contact his entire demeanor changed to one that was easily read as relief. 

“*heya, kiddo” He started, his hand still rubbing their upper spine and shoulder blades where they were still sore. “*how do ya feel?” his voice was low and quiet, like he knew that Frisks’ ears were ringing. He probably did, now that they thought about it. He knew what this was like. 

“Uh… Tired… My head really hurts” they choked out. Were they still crying? It felt like it 

“*yeah, that’ll happen.” His hand lifted up and rubbed the back of their skull “*it’ll pass right quick” he assured. “*pap is busy makin' that tea you like. It’ll have you feelin’ better right quick” 

Frisk managed a nod and laid their head below Sans collar bone. The companionable silence was more than welcome for a few minutes before Papyrus came in 

Papyrus said nothing, instead offering a smile as he knelt and handed Frisk the tea

“Drink it up, okay?” He spoke as quietly as he could, a gentle, mitted hand rubbing the top of their skull briefly before standing “I am going to to see Queen Toriel” He stated “I will return to make dinner” 

Before either of the shorter skeletons could even say a “goodbye”, he was out. The door shutting quietly behind him. 

Frisk stared at the tea before taking it to their teeth and drinking it, feeling an instant calm and rejuvenation from the golden flower tea. They drank all of it in one go, and when they finally took the mug away from their mouth, they let out a deep, relieved sigh and kept themselves against Sans. 

Sans said nothing, but took the mug away and adjusted himself so he was leaning back a bit, making it more comfortable for Frisk. He could tell the kid was on the edge of sleep. 

“...Sans?” Frisks voice brought Sans back. 

“*ng, yeah, kiddo?” He looked down at their tired face. 

“... Is it always gonna hurt?” they asked, their arms resting around his torso. 

“*... it’ll always hurt” he admitted “*but you’ll never have to be alone” he hugged them to him “*ever” 

Frisk smiled, and shut their sockets. Sans started above the TV, right at the delta rune flag. 

The smaller skeletons breathing evened out, and peace, at last, came to him.


End file.
